Very large volumes of medical data for each patient can result from techniques such as digitizing x-ray film, computed radiology (CR), computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), ultrasound, digital fluorography, digital angiography and video capture of diagnostic and surgical procedures. Such large volumes present a challenge when produced and used at geographically separate locations such as separate hospitals or clinics that are connected by data paths of limited bandwidth.
Existing medical data management systems are generally implemented as an image archiving system at a single location, often with multiple workstations connected to a server, or group of servers, all connected with a high-speed Local Area Network (LAN).
Such prior-art systems have been extended to geographically separate locations, however, the issue of data path bandwidth and transmission cost between locations is generally overlooked, raising the operating costs. The cost of the data paths can be a complex function. For example, some carriers can charge only for the provisioning of a certain bandwidth with no charge for usage, while others can charge for all bandwidth usage or can charge for usage above a specified limit. Furthermore, overloading a data path can, in some cases, cause data to be discarded along the way, requiring retransmission and resulting in a loss of efficiency. In addition, such systems generally store at least some information only at a central location, making the system vulnerable to failure of the central server and data paths to it. This risk many be reduced somewhat by duplicating the central server and data paths, however, this is an expensive alternative.
A need therefore exists for a medical data management system that allow users to economically and rapidly retrieve data at their location while minimizing the cost of the data paths.
A need also exists for a medical data management system that allows capacity to be incrementally expanded to distribute the costs of the equipment over time as usage grows.
A need further exists for a medical data management system that provides reliable operation and no loss of medical data when at least some of the data paths between locations fail, or when at least some of the equipment fails.
A need exists for a medical data management system that provides a degree of privacy for the medical data, ensuring that it is encrypted before transmission or long-term storage.
A need also exists for a medical data management system that allows users to rapidly determine what data is available, where it is located and when it can be transmitted to a given location.
The above-described, desired medical data management system should not be confused with an Electronic Patient Records (EPR) system or Hospital Information System (HIS). Such conventional systems store day-to-day patient records and billing information that is, in general, manually entered and thus small in volume. However, it can be desirable to connect the invention to such an EPR/HIS system in order to obtain information about upcoming patient appointments or other uses of the patient's data, to store audit information related to privacy or to provide notification that data has arrived at a given, or any, location.